A Tale Of Wings
by Mizumiii
Summary: Hawks s'ennuie mais une rencontre inattendue pourrait bien venir lui remettre de l'ordre dans les idées !


Hello ! Me revoilà !

Je me suis enfin décidée à poster mon OS sur Hawks qui, reconnaissons-le, est un personnage fort sympathique ! A l'origine je l'ai écrit pour l'anniversaire d'une amie mais comme je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'explorer les limites d'un manga j'ai fais d'une pierre deux coups :p

Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Tale Of Wings**

* * *

Hawks était ce qu'on peut appeler un héros peu ordinaire. Il faisait preuve d'une nonchalance poussée à un niveau de maîtrise presque artistique mais ses acolytes savaient pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une façade (ou en tout cas ils l'espéraient vivement) car il restait tout de même le héros numéro 3 du Japon et ce n'était pas pour rien. Son alter, Mighty Wings était à la fois incroyablement forte mais aussi d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Bref, ses subalternes étaient tous fiers de travailler pour lui sauf quand ils devenaient les cobayes de ses farces. Car, à peine âgé de 22 ans, Hawk s'ennuyait rapidement et son exécutoire préféré était d'agacer les gens. Beaucoup s'était déjà demandé s'il ne tenait pas des comptes sur lesquels il noterait des informations sur chaque personne dont il s'amusait à leur dépend. Mais, aujourd'hui, il avait déjà fait le tour de son agence et tout laissait à supposer que cette journée allait être d'une monotonie aberrante.

Il se résigna à finalement à faire son travail, non pas à signer la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau comme le souhaiterais son secrétaire, mais plutôt à aller se balader dans la ville et faire passer cela pour une patrouille de routine dans le quartier. Il vient en aide à de multiples personnes grâce à son alter qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection avec une facilité déconcertante. Il affichait une mine à la fois nonchalante et polie qui passait avec tout le monde des plus jeunes générations aux plus anciennes. Malheureusement, le quartier était peu animé et l'ennui fit son grand retour. Après avoir secouru un énième chat coincé dans un arbre, il commença à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de changer son Q.G d'endroit. A croire que tout les malfrats avaient pris la poudre d'escampette maintenant qu'il occupait les lieux avec son agence de pro-héros.

Heureusement son sauveur arriva comme par magie. Enfin, il aperçut un individu à l'allure louche alors qu'il aidait une dame d'un âge honorable à traverser l'artère principale de la ville qui était toujours énormément empruntée. Pour en revenir à son miracle personnel, il le suivit du regard avec son sixième sens de pro-héros en alerte. Il fit de son mieux pour conserver son expression blasée sur le visage et ne pas trahir son intérêt soudain. La source de sa curiosité longeait les murs de la façon la moins discrète qu'il soit et tout criait en lui qu'il ne voulait pas être vu. Et c'était bien dommage car lui, Hawk, l'avait repéré au premier coup d'oeil. Le jeune héros se faufila à sa suite en prenant garde de ne pas le perdre de vue et ils pénétrèrent dans une banque. Ses soupçons s'étaient maintenant transformés en alerte qui résonnait à tû-tête dans son esprit mais il conserva son sang froid en attendant le bon moment pour intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas seulement arrêter quelqu'un pour avoir une attitude étrange, ce n'était pas très professionnel. Mais, quand le supposé vilain abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant un visage de serpent aux écailles d'un jaune luisant ainsi qu'une arme à feu dans l'autre main, Hawk su qu'il avait vu juste.

_ Les mains en l'air ! Hurla le vilain. Sinon je tire !

Hawk prit une inspiration, prêt à entrer en scène maintenant que tout les pions étaient en place mais tout s'enchaîna trop rapidement. Le vilain fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher du guichet sauf qu'il trébucha sur quelque chose. La scène sembla irréelle mais elle atteint un stade supérieur quand une jeune fille apparut soudainement devant sa proie.

_ Nan mais ça va pas de marcher sur les gens comme ça ! S'écria-t-elle visiblement outrée sans même sembler se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

_ Ta gueule ! Répliqua violemment le vilain en voulant la menacer de son arme. Si tu veux pas que je te bute!

La jeune femme lui lança un regard absolument pas effrayée et même plutôt ennuyé.

_ Sérieusement, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé? Soupira-t-elle. Tu n'as même pas enlevé la sécurité de ton arme…

Le vilain sembla abasourdi et Hawk était tellement subjugué par l'irréalité de ce qu'il se passait qu'il ne songea pas à intervenir. Il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le métier mais il était certain que peu de pro-héros avait dû être témoin de ce genre de scène.

_ Va te faire foutre, grommela l'écailleux en regardant la crosse de son arme pour vérifier les dire de la demoiselle.

Celle-ci se fendit en avant dès qu'il l'eut quittée du regard et même le pro héros n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui se passa. Le vilain vacilla et tomba au sol et simultanément la jeune fille disparut littéralement sous ses yeux.

_ Où est elle passée? S'étonna un des usagers de la banque.

_ Qui ça?

_ La jeune fille !

Hawk intervient avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

_ Je suis un pro-héros, indiqua-t-il calmement, la situation est sous contrôle. Retournez à vos occupations.

Une vague de murmures se répercuta dans le grand hall mais rapidement le calme revient. Après tout, le vilain était déjà hors d'état de nuire et ils connaissaient tous Hawk le héros numéro 3 du classement nationale. Donc, tout le monde retourna à ses petites affaires et le drame fut rapidement oublié ainsi que l'étrange héroïne du jour qui avait mystérieusement disparu sous leurs regards ébahis et reconnaissants. Mais, Hawk n'avait pas oublié. Pendant qu'il entravait le vilain qui semblait knock out pour encore un bon moment, il bipa ses acolytes pour qu'ils viennent le récupérer et s'occuper de le remettre aux autorités compétentes. Il trouva une excuse presque crédible pour repousser le moment fatidique oú il devrait rendre son dossier et en profita pour filer en douce discrètement.

Il était curieux. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, après tout leur société était maintenant plutôt bien rodé, chacun y avait sa place et son rôle, mais même s'il en découlait un confort de vie agréable la contrepartie était l'ennuie qui semblait aller de paire. Il était suffisamment jeune pour croire encore en ses idéaux mais sa montée fulgurante dans le classement des héros lui avait appris à relativiser sa position et ce qu'elle représentait.

Hawk se rendit à nouveau dans la banque avec l'espoir de trouver des indices sur cette étrange et mystérieuse personne. Il avait regardé distraitement sur son téléphone les nouveaux pro héros qui avait été récemment diplômé mais il ne la vit pas parmis eux. Il n'avait eu que quelques secondes pour la voir et tout ce qu'il se souvenait c'était ses yeux verts qui brillait avec un nonchalance presque égale à la sienne.

Il passa de longues minutes à poser des questions aux différents témoins et réussi à se faire une idée un peu plus précise de son apparence physique. Une vingtaine d'année, environ, des cheveux hésitant entre le blond et le roux, des yeux effectivement vert mordoré ainsi qu'un haut aux manches bouffantes mais qui laissait dévoiler ses épaules et la présence d'une poitrine timide mais qui restait tout à fait respectable (il hésita grandement à enfermer la jeune femme qui lui fit cette description surtout vu son air lubrique dans le regard), elle portait aussi une jupe plutôt courte. Au moins, maintenant il pourrait la retrouver en survolant la ville. Mais, pour son alter personne n'arrivait à se mettre d'accord, certain disait l'avoir vu se transformer en chat, d'autre assurait qu'elle s'était envolée comme un oiseau ou même qu'elle avait filé sous la forme d'une minuscule souris. De plus en plus sceptique sur la véracité de ces témoignages, Hawk décida de se forger sa propre opinion après l'avoir rencontrée. Pour cela, il prit son envol et survola longuement les quartiers de la .

Il appréciait ces longues promenades aériennes plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Peut-être un effet de son alter mais se retrouver ainsi à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol seulement retenu par la seule force de ses ailes, lui procurer une sensation délicieuse où se mêlait de l'excitation et un sentiment grisant de puissance. Ses lunettes sur le nez et ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Surtout que maintenant il avait un but ! Sa vision excellente lui permettait aisément de reconnaître les personnes au sol. Il s'attela donc à la tache avec un sérieux à toute épreuve.

_ Monsieur, appela un nouvel acolyte en entrant dans le bureau du pro-héros Hawks. Attendez, non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Il a sauté par la fenêtre... le salaud…Il a le droit de faire ça?

Le secrétaire leva les yeux de ses papiers pour regarder le nouvel arrivant de leur agence et qui semblait actuellement au bords du desespoire.

_ C'est lui le patron, répondit-il laconiquement.

Un autre acolyte passa à ce moment là par le couloir et les aperçut, un sourire hilare éclaira soudainement son visage.

_ Il s'est encore fait la male? Demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse. Mais c'est qu'il est occupé en ce moment !

_ Je te pari ce que tu veux qu'il a une petite copine, répliqua le secrétaire blasé.

_ Pari tenu !

Loin de toutes ces préoccupations, Hawks continuait ses recherches de l'étrange jeune fille qu'il avait aperçu il y avait maintenant presque une semaine. Il ne l'avait trouvée nul part et c'était à se demander si elle habitait réellement par ici. Le jeune héros avait commencé à caresser l'idée de pousser ses recherches un peu plus loin quand une agitation inhabituelle attira son attention en contrebas.

Il se laissa atterrir au milieu de l'attroupement.

_ Non mais il n'y a pas idée de voler le sac à main des autres aussi, rouspéta une voix qu'il reconnut instantanément.

La jeune fille se tenait là, elle maintenait au sol un vilain à l'aide d'une clef de bras qui semblait tout à fait douloureuse.

_ Maintenant excuse toi à la dame, commença t-elle avant de s'interrompre en apercevant le pro-héros qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Bon, t'as de la chance pour cette fois !

Et elle le poussa sans ménagement sur le pro-héros avant de prendre littéralement son envol.

_ Reste là ! Ordonna Hawks.

Mais visiblement son autorité n'était plus ce qu'elle était car la jeune femme se transforma en oiseau et prit la poudre d'escampette à tire d'ailes. Heureusement pour lui, les cieux étaient son domaine et il s'élança à son tour à sa poursuite avec la ferme intention de l'arrêter pour de bon cette fois-ci. Une course poursuite endiablée s'entama et il dût rapidement admettre qu'elle était plutôt douée. Son alter semblait différente de la sienne car elle s'était totalement transformée en oiseau pèlerin et celui-ci allait à une vitesse prodigieuse. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'était pas n'importe qui et il réussit rapidement à la ratraper. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour la stopper en plein vol, elle disparut de son champs de vision et il aperçut alors la baie vitrée qu'il se prit de plein fouet.

_ ça ce n'est pas fair play, râla-t-il en se frottant le sommet douloureux de sa tête blonde.

_ Il n'y a pas de règles en cas de course poursuite, répliqua doctement la jeune femme.

Hawks se retourna et la vit avec un portable à la main.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je prends des photos.

_ ça, ce n'est pas du tout sympa, se vexa Hawks en se relevant.

_ C'est toi qui me poursuit depuis le début, lui fit-elle remarquer en rangeant son portable dans la poche de son jeans troué.

_ Les vigilantes sont interdits par la loi, les héros ont pour obligations de les appréhender, énonça pieusement le pro héros.

_ Je ne suis pas une vigilante ! S'énerva soudainement la jeune femme.

_ Deux fois je te surprends à utiliser ton alter pour remplir le rôle d'un pro-héros sans en avoir l'accréditation, ça ressemble fortement à la définition d'un vigilante, se moqua-t-il allègrement.

_ Les apparences sont contre moi, se renfrogna-t-elle. Et puis ce n'est pas un blanc bec comme toi qui va me faire la morale.

_ On a le même âge, lui fit-il remarquer à moitié hilare par ses réactions.

_ Mais moi je n'ai pas cette barbichette ridicule.

_ On ne critique pas ma barbe !

_ Je fais ce que je veux !

Leurs explications tournaient carrément aux enfantillages et Hawks décida d'y mettre un terme. Cette jeune fille l'avait tenu occupé pendant une semaine, ce qui relevait déjà de l'exploit, mais il était temps de se tenir à son rôle de pro-héros et appliquer la justice une fois de plus. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle ait fini sa phrase et lança plusieurs de ses plumes dans sa direction pour faire diversion tandis qu'il se jetait lui aussi dans l'assaut. Il allait refermer ses bras sur elle mais elle disparut à nouveau.

_ Derrière toi, fit une voix goguenarde avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup de pieds dans le dos qui le fit trébucher.

_ Tu es vraiment une comique toi, se moqua Hawks.

Son ennui était totalement oublié et il ressentit une envie grandissante de faire mordre la poussière à son adversaire dont il ignorait encore le nom.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il en parant son coup suivant avant de s'envoler en hauteur pour prendre l'avantage.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire, répliqua la jeune femme sans se laisser surprendre.

Elle déchaussa rapidement une de ses chaussures et la lança avec précision en direction du visage de Hawks. Celui-ci l'évita souplement avant de lui lancer un regard blasé.

_ Sérieusement?

_ Tu me dois une chaussure maintenant, déclara-t-elle sérieusement, je donnerais la ticket de caisse à ton agence.

_ Je ne pensais pas croiser quelqu'un d'aussi surprenant que toi un jour, déclara sincèrement Hawks amusé.

_ Je prends ça comme un compliment !

Elle fit mine de s'accroupir pour bondir et Hawks la regarda faire en songeant qu'elle ne l'atteindrait jamais sous cette forme à moins qu'elle se transforme en oiseau comme la fois précédente. Contre toute attente, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un lapin. Et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, c'était elle qui lui décollait un coup de boule magistrale. Hawks atterrit en catastrophe tandis que son adversaire effectuait une roulade maîtrisée sur le toit.

_ Alors on se prend une raclée? Demanda-t-elle goguenarde.

_ Le combat n'est pas fini, répliqua Hawks.

Elle allait prendre la parole mais un bipeur sonna soudainement à sa ceinture.

_ Temps écoulé, je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle avec un air amusé. Je m'appelle Momiji.

_ Attends !

Mais elle avait à nouveau disparu. Hawks la chercha vaguement en bas du bâtiment mais il ne vit aucune trace d'elle.

_ Momiji, hein?

0000

_ Est-ce que je vois vraiment ce que je vois? Demanda le nouveau qui n'était plus si nouveau maintenant qu'une autre semaine s'était écoulée.

_ On dirait bien qu'il s'est enfin décidé à travailler, s'étonna l'un des acolytes en observant leur patron attablé à son bureau.

Hawks était avachi à moitié sur le meuble, la tête dans tout un tas de dossiers qu'il feuilletait attentivement depuis maintenant sept jours.

_ Ne rêvez pas trop, les interrompis le secrétaire, il est toujours sur Momiji.

_ Momiji?

_ La mystérieuse vigilante, explicita le secrétaire en mimant des parenthèses avec ses doigts sans se départir de son sérieux coutumier ce qui créait un décalage assez saisissant.

_ Aurait-il enfin trouvé l'amour ? Soupira l'un d'eux avec un air attendrit.

Au même moment, une de leur collègue déboucha dans la salle en effectuant un impressionnant tandis que ses cheveux en serpents se mirent à parler tous en même temps :

_ Une fille vient de vous emmener ça ! Déclarèrent-elles en chantonnant.

_ Méduse, on t'as déjà dis de ne pas les faire parler tous en même temps, la réprimanda le secrétaire.

_ Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec sa propre voix beaucoup plus grave qui ne collait pas du tout avec son apparence. C'est pour vous Monsieur.

Hawks releva la tête en plissant les yeux avant d'aviser le bout de papier que tenait Méduse dans la main qu'elle tendait dans sa direction. Il avisa alors ce qui semblait être une facture d'un magasin.

_ Ne me dites pas… A quoi elle ressemblait? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_ Elle avait les cheveux blonds/roux assez bouclés, tenta de se rappeler son acolyte en réfléchissant à haute voix.

_ N'en dis pas plus !

Hawks lui arracha presque la facture des mains et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre.

_ Tu ne m'échapperas pas Momiji ! Déclara-t-il avec un air de gamin qui s'amuse à fond avant de sauter dans le vide.

_ Parfois j'espère que ses ailes ne marcheront pas, soupira le secrétaire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers lui et il se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut.

Hawks survola l'entrée de son agence mais il ne vit aucune trace de Momiji, cette fille était bien trop réactive pour être une simple citoyenne. Il décida d'aller se poser sur le toit pour essayer d'avoir une vue plus globale des alentours et peut-être apercevoir sa forme d'oiseau. Il avait plus ou moins déduits qu'elle était capable de se transformer en volatile et même d'autres formes mais il existait tellement d'alter similaire que la retrouver dans les registres de la ville lui prenait un temps fou. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était donné autant de peine dans une enquête.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt, déclara une voix goguenarde.

_ C'est plutôt toi qui te fais désirer, répliqua Hawks.

Étrangement, il était excessivement ravi de la voir. Sa présence lui annonçait des joutes verbales intéressantes et de l'amusement inattendue, de quoi lui procurer un bonheur sans limite. Il était un homme facile à satisfaire.

_ Je préfère réfléchir plutôt que de foncer sans réfléchir, fit Momiji d'un air supérieur. Et j'ai enfin trouvé les chaussures qui me plaisaient donc voici la facture.

Hawks baissa les yeux sur ces pieds qu'elle agitait gaiement, elle portait des espèces de docs marteens aux motifs fleuris dont le choix de couleur restait assez surprenant et presque aveuglant. Ensuite son regard glissa sur la note.

_ 25000 yens ! S'exclama-t-il à deux doigts de s'étouffer.

_ Je me suis dis que ce n'était sûrement qu'une bagatelle pour un pro-héros comme toi.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu as une image des pro héros assez déformée, grommela Hawks en fourrant la note dans la poche de son sweat.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, vous êtes seulement des figures sacro saintes qui se pensent au-dessus du reste de la population et se font rémunérer pour ce qui devrait seulement être naturel et non pas un service payant. Qui plus est, vous vous occupez seulement des affaires publiques qui attirent l'attention mais tout le reste passe sous silence et dès que quelqu'un ose faire quelque chose, vous le mettez sous le coup de la loi et essayez de l'arrêter.

_ Parce que c'est ton cas? Demanda Hawks sans sembler prendre ombrage de la diatribe qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? S'étonna Momiji à moitié déçue de son manque de réaction. Et non; j'ai seulement beaucoup de malchance.

_ Je n'ai rien à redire vu que je suis assez d'accord avec toi, exposa Hawks en haussant négligemment les épaules. Mais je veux quand même savoir qui tu es vraiment, mon instinct me dis que tu me caches des choses.

_ Fais attention, on pourrait presque te prendre pour un stalker pervers, le menaça Momiji avec un sourire narquois.

_ Qui dit que je n'en suis pas un ? Réplique le pro héros sur le même ton.

_ Je vais finir par prendre peur, fit la jeune fille en éclatant de rire.

Son bipeur sonna à ce moment là et Hawks comprit qu'elle allait à nouveau lui filer entre les doigts mais il avait encore un joker dans sa manche.

_ Je dois y aller, peut être à une prochaine fois _pro héros_!

_ Attends ! Récupère ça au moins.

Il lui lança sa chaussure qu'il avait retrouvé en cherchant sa trace lors de leur précédent face à face qui avait été plus mouvementé que celui-ci. Momiji la rattrapa au vol et la regarda perplexe avant de sourire. Hawks se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire sincèrement et son visage changea complètement lui donnant l'air plus doux mais aussi avec un quelque chose de sauvage et particulier.

_ Merci, souffla la jeune femme.

Puis elle disparut. Le pro héros retourna dans son bureau sans un mot. Il était satisfait de lui, il allait enfin pouvoir savoir qui était cette jeune femme. Sa curiosité et son impatience avaient pris le pas sur son bon sens et son caractère bon joueur pour ne laisser place qu'à une inextricable volonté de connaître la vérité.

_ Vous avez vraiment le droit d'utiliser ce genre de matériel alors que vous n'avez même pas encore déposé de dossier sur le cas de cette jeune femme? Demanda distraitement son secrétaire sans même lever les yeux de ses papiers.

Depuis quand était-il devenu capable de savoir ce qu'il faisait sans même le regarder? S'étonna mentalement Hawks.

_ Peut-être depuis que je lis dans les pensées? Proposa le secrétaire, Barry, en roulant des yeux. Vous avez toujours été incapable de cacher les votres.

_ Je n'ai rien à cacher tout simplement, se venta le pro héros.

_ Effectivement, reconnu Barry, à tel point que vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous ressentez vous même.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Cette jeune femme vous intéresse, c'est un fait indéniable mais est-ce que vous ne seriez pas entrain de confondre travail et amusement?

_ Il faut toujours savoir mêler plaisir et travail, répliqua Hawks avec amusement.

_ Tant que personne n'est blessé.

Hawks se leva. Il n'aimait pas tellement le ton paternaliste de son secrétaire, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait entendre ses pensées, et il décida d'aller chercher d'autres dossiers et de préférence loin de son collègue moralisateur. Barry le regarda sortir du bureau avec un petit sourire en coin, pour une fois que son patron était loin de mener la danse comme il semblait le penser, il en retirait un plaisir coupable mais tout à fait satisfaisant.

Le jeune pro héros se rendit dans la salle où se trouvaient les archives qu'il avait ramené de la préfecture de la ville. Il en avait déjà déchiffré une bonne partie mais avant de passer à la suite de son plan géniale il voulait impérativement trouver celui de sa némésis. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important reposait dans les cartons qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il s'attabla sur la chaise qui s'y trouvait et sortit un nouveau dossier et l'ouvrit rapidement. Comme par un signe du destin, il tomba directement sur une photo d'identité de Momiji. Elle semblait très jeune, peut-être cinq ans, la première photographie qui était prise lors de l'identification de l'alter chez les jeunes enfants. Ses mèches blondes vénitiennes frisaient encore plus que maintenant et ses joues rebondies faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts pétillants. Sur la deuxième photo, il reconnu le col de l'uniforme de Yuei qui dépassait. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, son regard moins pétillant mais plus déterminé. Il apprit en lisant son dossier que ses parents étaient décédés dans une attaque de vilains contre leurs boutiques. C'était une sombre histoire de vol à l'étalage qui avait tourné au drame sanglant devant le regard impuissant de leur jeune fille à peine âgée de huit ans. Après cela, elle avait été placé en famille d'accueil, le dossier faisait aussi mention de sa scolarité à Yuei mais elle avait quitté le cursus en milieu d'année avant de demander son émancipation aux services sociaux. Elle avait ensuite réussi à échapper aux radars des autorités jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre.

Hawks eut un petit sourire énigmatique, cette fille l'intéressait encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Ce qui avait semblait n'être qu'un passe temps innocent et de courte durée ne faisait que s'enrichir à chaque instant. Il jeta un oeil à son téléphone où était retransmis en temps réel les déplacements de Momiji grâce au radar qu'il avait caché dans la semelle de sa chaussure. Pour l'instant, elle se déplaçait mais elle ne tarderait pas à le mener dans sa demeure, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Il décida de prendre son temps avant de la piéger totalement et préféra se rendre à Yuei pour interroger son ancien professeur principale et ainsi se faire une meilleure idée de ses capacités.

Sa position de héros numéro 3 lui ouvrit aisément les portes de l'université et on le conduisit dans une salle où on lui demanda d'attendre qu'on l'y observa nonchalamment la décoration de la pièce et songea que tout était bien fade et peu _cool_ , il était bien content de ne pas être venu étudier ici, il s'y serait sûrement ennuyé comme un rat mort. Soudain, du bruit à l'extérieur attira son pro héros se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cours et observa ce qui se passait en contrebas. Il aperçut plusieurs étudiants qui s'entraînaient sous la supervision de All Might. Le numéro 1 été quelqu'un de naturellement impressionnant mais son image était trop brillante pour Hawks. Pour lui, il n'était pas assez naturel pour lui convenir mais il reconnaissait sa force et son charisme indéniables.

Sur la vingtaine d'élèves, certains attirèrent plus son attention et il se rappela que bientôt aurait lieu le festival sportif de Yuei. Il se nota mentalement de penser à le regarder pour voir qui serait digne de venir faire un stage dans son agence. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Hawks découvrit celui qu'il attendait impatiemment. Enfin, qu'il attendait quoi. Il semblait avoir plus d'une trentaine d'année, le teint pâle et les cheveux en désordre, si Hawks n'avait pas su que c'était le pro héros Eraserhead il l'aurait presque pris pour un civil perdu dans les couloirs.

_ Que nous vaut la présence du numéro 3 ? Demanda Aizawa sans préambules.

Hawks sourit, conquis par ses manières rustres mais franches d'aller droit au but sans préambules, les hommes comme ça avait vraiment plus de panache que ceux qui s'encombrent de fioritures.

_ Je suis venu vous poser des questions sur une de vos anciennes élèves, Momiji Sato, elle était scolarisée ici il y a environ six ans.

Aizawa fronça les sourcils et le pro héros se demanda distraitement si c'était parce qu'il se souvenait justement d'elle ou parce que les souvenirs étaient trop vieux à faire remonter à la surface.

_ Momiji Sato, répéta-t-il sans le quitter des yeux comme s'il essayait de deviner ce à quoi il pensait. Pourquoi vous intéressez vous à elle?

_ J'ai eu le plaisir de la rencontre une fois ou deux, avoua sans hésitations Hawks. Je dois avouer qu'elle a piqué ma curiosité.

_ Elle fait ça à beaucoup de monde, bougonna Shota. C'était une élève remarquable mais au caractère en décalage avec ses actions.

_ C'est à dire?

_ Elle avait la trempe et une maîtrise de son alter suffisante pour devenir une pro héros de grande envergure mais elle a commencé à sécher les cours puis du jour au lendemain elle n'est plus jamais revenue.

_ Vous savez pourquoi ? Demanda Hawks.

_ Vous avez les autorisations pour poser toutes ces questions? Répliqua Aizawa qui ne comptait pas révéler tous les secrets de ses anciens élèves à n'importe qui même s'il s'agissait du numéro 3.

_ Je n'ai pas encore ouvert d'enquête, reconnu-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je dois faire de cette jeune femme.

_ La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est de ne pas la sous-estimer, conseilla Aizawa. Son alter lui laisse un éventail conséquent de possibilité et elle sait en tirer largement profit.

_ J'imagine que je ne tirerais rien de plus de votre part?

_ C'est exacte.

_ Alors je vais prendre congé, c'était une agréable discussion, ironisa Hawks avant de sortir nonchalamment.

Aizawa le fixa le temps que son dos disparaisse au bout du couloir tandis que des souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de Momiji Sato. Une élève remarquable, déterminée, persévérante, douée mais dont le comportement s'était rapidement détérioré. Ses relations avec ses camarades étaient conflictuels car pour elle les idéaux qu'on leur inculquait ne reflétaient absolument pas la réalité du métier de pro héros. Ensuite ce fut ses enseignants dont elle n'acceptait plus les remarques et pour finir elle avait simplement arrêté de venir en cours. Il avait vaguement eu connaissance des difficultés qu'elle avait pu traverser dans sa vie mais à l'époque il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir d'avantage. Des élèves qui ne supportent pas la filière héroïque cela arrivait tous les ans. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention de la mauvaise personne. En sortant, il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait peut-être dû parler de la soeur de Momiji.

Une fois sorti de l'enceinte du lycée, Hawks sorti son téléphone pour vérifier l'emplacement du signal. Il avait arrêté de bouger et se trouvait légèrement à l'écart du centre ville dans les quartiers d'usine désaffectée. Sans hésiter, il prit son envol bien déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il désirait ardemment depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Son alter lui permit aisément de traverser la ville tandis que le mouchard qu'il avait placé dans la chaussure de Momiji continuait de lui indiquer sa position sur son téléphone. Effectivement, c'était du métariel que la police leur donnait en certaine occasion et il aurait sûrement dû remplir tout un dossier avant de l'utiliser mais il n'était pas le genre de s'encombrer de ce genre de détail. Il était intimement persuadé d'agir dans l'optique de la justice et du bien publique.

Le paysage qu'il survolait changea progressivement passant de grands immeubles de verres à des maisons plus coquettes jusqu'à s'espacer de plus en plus pour finalement atteindre la périphérie de la ville qui n'était plus guère habitée que par les personnes les moins riches du pays. Les héros devaient rarement y intervenir mais il arrivait souvent qu'ils y aillent chercher des informations pour des enquêtes. Hawks ne s'étonna qu'à moitié de retrouver la trace de sa cible parmis les bâtiments désaffectés et les maisons en piteux états. Le jeune pro héros se laissa lentement descendre mais il n'apperçut personne dans la rue. Pourtant, ses sens lui apprirent la présence d'individus cachés dans l'ombre et derrière les rideaux des fenêtres. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, il se savait maître de son alter et pourrait toujours battre en retrait si nécessaire.

Il continua le reste du chemin en pieds pour se faire une idée de l'environnement habituel de sa cible. Il se demanda comme une candidate de la filière héroïque de la plus prestigieuse école du Japon avait pu finir dans un endroit pareil. Finalement, le mouchard l'emmena jusque devant une petite maisonnette à la fin de la rue. L'extérieur de celle-ci ne payait pas de mine, au contraire elle donnait l'impression grandissante d'être en fin de vie. Le portail n'existait plus et il pénétra dans la cour sans se gêner. Il retrouva la chaussure sur le perron de la porte.

_ Elle est plus maline que prévu, remarqua-t-il.

Mais au lieu d'éprouver de l'agacement, cela ne fit que piquer davantage son intérêt pour elle. Quand avait-elle découvert la supercherie?

_ Depuis le début, répondit Momiji en apparaissant devant lui sans crier gare.

_ Comment tu fais ça? Demanda Hawks tout sourire.

_ Je ne compte pas révéler mes tours de magie à n'importe qui, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

_ Je, commença-t-il.

_ Attends, je sais que tu es venue pour me remettre dans le droit chemin, tout ça tout ça, mais avant je voulais te montrer quelque chose.

Les lèvres de Hawks s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé et il se résolut à ronger son frein mais non pas sans en profiter pour la taquiner.

_ Si tu comptes m'amadouer par des faveurs sexuels, je suis désolé de te dire que tu n'es pas mon genre, affirma-t-il goguenard.

_ Ne te fatigue pas, je préfère les vrais hommes, répliqua Momiji sans même le regarder.

Hawks se prit le retour de blagues avec une impression désagréable. Elle avait de la répartie ! Mais sa réponse le dérangeait bien plus qu'une simple défaite verbale. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de réplique qu'il avait attendu de sa part et il avait davantage l'habitude de provoquer une certaine réaction positive de la part de la gente féminine. Il n'était pas non plus constamment préoccupé par son apparence et l'attirance qu'elle provoquait mais la désinvolture de Momiji lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Celle-ci l'observait à son insu et elle se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire devant son air offusqué. Il se targuait d'une maîtrise de lui et d'une autodérision quasi légendaire mais au final il n'était pas tellement difficile à déstabiliser. Momiji se rappela alors qu'elle jouait à un jeu extrêmement dangereux mais au lieu d'en ressentir une peur angoissante elle fut plutôt envahis d'une lassitude extrême. Elle allait bientôt avoir vingt-et-un ans et elle était fatiguée de se battre constamment.

Le pro héros la suivit à travers les couloirs de la maison et fut surprise de découvrir un décors à la fois chaleureux et entretenu. L'extérieur et l'intérieur étaient en total décalage et il se dégageait de chacune des pièces une impression de familiarité qui donnait presque envie d'enlever ses chaussures pour ne plus jamais repartir. Il était encore plus étonnant de se dire que cet endroit appartenait à une jeune femme d'à peine une vingtaine d'année. Quand Hawks songeait à son propre appartement, il ressentait un soupçon de honte. Mais, quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. De ci et de là, des jouets traînaient sur le sol ainsi que des vêtements d'enfants suspendus à un séchoir. Momiji n'avait pas la tête d'une jeune mère mais pourtant tout laissait croire qu'elle avait des enfants. Sa curiosité piquée au plus haut point, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Finalement, Momiji s'arrêta dans la cuisine, devant une porte qui semblait menait derrière la maison, sûrement à un jardin comme beaucoup de domiciles avaient.

_ Je compte sur toi, déclara-t-elle simplement avant d'ouvrir le battant.

Hawks n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit car ils se retrouvèrent effectivement dans un jardin. L'herbe était bien entretenue, des buissons cachaient l'endroit aux regards trop curieux, et de jolies plantes égaillaient l'endroit. Ils arrivaient directement sur une terrasse construite avec des planches de bois et apercevaient un toboggan ainsi qu'une balançoire et un bac à sable qui complétaient le tableau.

_ Momi, appela soudainement une jeune fille. Qui s'est ?

_ Pourquoi il est là lui? Demanda un garçon légèrement plus âgé.

_ Natsu, Netsu, je vous présente Hawks, c'est un pro héros, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée. Où est Aki?

_ Dans le bac à sable, comme d'habitude, fit le garçon sans quitter le nouveau venu des yeux.

Celui-ci observait les jeunes enfants avec un étonnement grandissant. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas être les enfants de Momiji au vu de leur âge. La fille devait avoir dans les six ans, le garçon dans les huit ans tandis que le dernier dans le bac à sable semblait avoir le même âge que Netsu. Celle-ci avait une impressionnante cicatrice sur le visage, un de ses yeux était d'ailleurs fermé, Natsu, son frère au vu de leur ressemblance, la tenait toujours par la main avec une attitude protectrice. Il aperçut aussi une dernière personne. Assise dans l'ombre de la terrasse, il lui semblait apercevoir de longs cheveux mais elle ou il ne sembla pas remarquer à leur présence tout comme Aki qui ne leva même pas la tête de son château de sable qu'il s'échinait à construire.

_ Qui sont ces enfants, Momiji ? Demanda Hawks.

_ A ton avis? Répliqua Momiji en croisant les mains.

Son regard vert et doré se ficha dans le sien et il sentit un malaise grandissant parcourir ses veines.

_ Dis moi que tu les as adoptés, soupira le pro héros.

_ Tu penses que l'on aurait accordé leur garde à quelqu'un comme moi? Je cours de petits boulots à petits boulots, expliqua Momiji en s'accoudant contre le mur de la maison.

_ Tu ne peux pas juste kidnapper des enfants, ce n'est pas bien ! Répliqua Hawks choqué par ce qu'il découvrait.

_ Je ne les ai pas kidnappés, soupira la jeune femme en roulant les yeux. Leurs parents les avaient déjà abandonné, je n'ai fait que les recueillir ici.

_ Les recueillir? Tu n'es même pas un pro héros, tu ne peux pas te croire au-dessus de la loi, s'agaça Hawks qui ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait un comportement aussi désinvolte face à ses choix.

_ Tu aurais préféré que je fasse quoi? Répliqua Momiji. Natsu a failli tuer sa soeur, ce sont des pro héros comme toi qui l'ont arrêté et conduit en prison. Il n'existe presque aucune loi sur le comportement des enfants et de leurs alters. S'ils n'ont pas de chance, leurs parents les abandonnent et les orphelinats les séparent. Quant à ceux qui ont le malheur d'avoir blessé quelqu'un, ils partent en maison de rééducation et ne pourront jamais avoir une vie normal. Tu trouves ça normal? Aki a vu sa mère se faire tuer sous ses yeux alors son alter s'est réveillée. Il a tout simplement annihilé les vilains qui s'en étaient pris à elle. Les prohéros l'ont retrouvé baignant dans leurs sang le lendemain matin, et à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait en retrouvant les vidéos de surveillance? Ils l'ont enfermé. Bordel, il n'avait que quatre ans !

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour outrepasser les lois, insista Hawks. Les pro héros savent ce qu'ils font ! Tu ne peux pas juste prendre des décisions comme ça.

_ Tu penses réellement avoir raison?

Hawks détourna le regard et se concentra sur la contemplation de la dernière personne qu'elle n'avait pas encore présenté. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait voulu. Il était simplement censé arrêter une vigilante, pas devoir faire une choix cornélien qui remettait en questions tout ses principes.

_ C'est ma soeur, avoua Momiji.

Sa voix était tellement basse qu'il crut un instant avoir mal entendu. Elle avait une soeur? Il n'avait rien lu à son sujet dans son dossier.

_ Ce n'était pas des vilains, continua la jeune femme la voix brisée, cette nuit là… Elle a perdu le contrôle de son alter. Les héros nous ont séparés et au début j'ai voulu devenir comme eux, j'ai grandis loin d'elle, constamment déchirée de cauchemars et du désir de retrouver ma grande soeur. Un jour, elle a réussi à me rejoindre. C'était durant ma première année Yuei. J'ai hésité… Si j'avais su…

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il reste ! S'écria soudainement Natsu en se campant fièrement devant Hawks. Les pro héros sont mauvais !

_ Doucement Natsu, tenta de le calmer Momiji.

Elle essuya discrètement une larme et se força à sourire.

_ Les pro héros font ce qu'ils pensent être juste, parfois, la frontière entre le bien et le mal est difficile à distinguer.

Hawks resta silencieux mais son expression était plus renfrognée que d'ordinaire. Lui qui avait l'habitude de réagir toujours à l'instinct sans se tromper se retrouvait piégé dans une situation qui ne lui plaisait guère. Pourtant, il était intimement persuadé qu'il avait raison de ne pas cautionner le comportement de Momiji, il avait beau la trouver amusante et distrayante, elle restait une hors la loi à ses yeux.

_ Je te laisse décider Hawks, déclara-t-elle en se relevant.

Inconsciemment, elle s'était placée entre lui et les enfants ce qu'il nota distraitement dans son esprit. Son sourire était toujours à moitié goguenard mais il ressentait une certaine lassitude dans l'éclat de ses yeux verts.

_ I'm tired, avoua Momiji avec un air négligé. ça fait des années que je joue à cache cache avec les autorités, maintenant je te laisse décider si je dois ou non aller derrière les barreaux.

_ Tu ne vas pas encore te défiler encore une fois? Se moqua Hawks malgré lui.

_ Non, répondit-elle en souriant. Pas cette fois. Laisse moi seulement dire au revoir aux enfants.

Hawks hocha simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment et Momiji s'agenouilla à hauteur des deux petits. Elle leur murmura quelque chose qu'il se força à ne pas entendre soudainement pudique. Ensuite, elle les prit dans ses bras et les laissa s'éloigner. Le pro héros les regarda récupérer Aki puis la jeune fille dans l'ombre. Son fauteuil était en réalité un équipement roulant et Natsu s'occupa de la diriger vers l'avant de la maison. Il s'arrêta une dernière seconde avant de le fusiller du regard. Ce qui était légèrement ridicule et peu impressionnant au vu du fait qu'il lui arrivait aux genoux.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. L'atmosphère était lourde mais aussi paradoxalement légère. L'air était chaud, les oiseaux chantaient comme ignorant de ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, tout portait à croire qu'une autre solution était possible.

_ Laisse ces enfants être pris en charge par les personnes dédiées, demanda une dernière fois Hawks.

_ Hors de question, tu le sais bien, répondit tranquillement Momiji.

_ Tu es bien une vigilante finalement, soupira le pro héros.

_ J'étais seulement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, fit simplement la jeune femme.

_ Je ne me retiendrais pas, la prévient-il.

_ Je n'en espérais pas moins de toi, répliqua-t-elle.

Il plongea son regard gris aux reflets dorés dans les siens d'une couleur émeraude brillante. Il avait envie de rendre justice mais quelque chose retenait encore sa main, effectivement, il avait peut-être sous-estimé l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'avait rien d'anodin. Pourtant, il était devenu un pro héros de ses propres mains, sans passer par Yuei, et ce n'était pas pour reculer maintenant qu'il rencontrait son premier cas difficile. S'il y avait des règles, des lois, ce n'était pas pour rien, c'était grâce à elles que leur société fonctionnait et qu'ils avaient pu quitter l'air de ténèbres qui avait suivis l'apparition des alters dans leur monde.

_ Comme tu voudras, décréta simplement Hawks.

Sans attendre, il engagea le combat et propulsa Momiji en arrière à l'aide de ses deux puissantes ailes qui brassaient des bourrasques de vent impressionnantes. La jeune femme se transforma instantanément en oiseau et se laissa porter par les courants d'air tout en analysant la situation avec une vivacité remarquable. Son adversaire avait l'avantage sur elle de par son alter plus précise que la sienne et l'entraînement qu'il avait dû supporter pour en arriver là où il en était aujourd'hui. Mais, elle avait ses propres avantages aussi, elle était plus maligne et plus imprévisible que lui.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre l'avantage et se transforma en un énorme molosse au pelage noir luisant pour lui sauter à la gorge. Hawks effectua un saut en arrière et s'envola hors de sa portée avant de lui lancer une dizaine de plumes dans sa direction. Momiji changea de forme pour devenir plus difficile à toucher : un chat souple et rapide. Alors qu'elle retombait sur ses pattes, elle bondit en avant et laissa deux ailes apparaître sur son dos encore félin. Le pro héros fut légèrement surpris de voir qu'elle pouvait supporter la transformation chimérique de deux animaux à la fois. Alors qu'il prenait davantage d'altitude pour mettre de la distance entre eux, il vit l'un de ses bras devenir démesurément grand avec d'énormes griffes au bout.

_ Sérieusement? Fit-il avec un rire nerveux.

Hawks esquiva la patte d'ours de peu et certains de ses cheveux blonds périrent dans l'assaut. Il décida de passer également aux choses sérieuses et envoya une véritable tempête de plumes. Momiji se laissa littéralement tomber au sol pour les éviter et se transforma en taupe pour s'enfouir rapidement dans le sol et la rendre totalement intouchable.

_ Je comprends mieux l'avertissement de Eraserhead, percuta Hawks avec un sourire amusé.

Alors qu'il continuait à concentrer son feu dans la direction où avait disparu Momiji, celle-ci surgit dans son dos sous la forme d'un énorme ours polaire. Hawks n'eut que quelques secondes pour réagir et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol entrain de lutter. Le pro héros se demanda comment elle avait fait pour comprendre aussi rapidement son point faible mais sa férocité l'avait obligé à utiliser ses dernières ressources.

Momiji fut surprise de retrouver ses crocs bloqués par deux grands plumes dont la résistance était presque anormale. Maintenant elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Hawks était numéro 3, réussir à maîtriser ainsi une alter à priori anodine relevait de l'exploit. La jeune fille ressentit une excitation qu'elle avait oublié depuis des années, l'adrénaline d'un combat prodigieux avec un adversaire à sa hauteur. Elle se revit les quelques mois qu'elle avait passé à Yuei, même s'ils avaient été terriblement courts, elle en avait apprécié une partie, malheureusement l'autre moitié avait suffit à la dégoûter pour toujours du métier de pro héros.

Hawks profita de la situation pour repousser Momiji en s'aidant de la puissance de ses ailes. Il devenait impératif qu'il gagne rapidement ce combat car il ressentait certains courants d'air au niveau de son dos et cela signifiait également que son alter s'affaiblissait. Momiji le vit brandir ses deux épées improvisées et elle se transforma en tortue pour encaisser les coups. En la voyant sous cette forme, le pro héros ne pu résister à la tentation et il la prit à mains nues pour la mettre sur le dos avant de prendre une photo avec son téléphone portable.

_ Tu trouves ça malin? Fit Momiji blasée en retrouvant brièvement sa forme humaine.

_ Ce n'est que justice, répliqua Hawks plutôt fier de lui.

Momiji leva les yeux au ciel et se changea en un bison impressionnant avec la ferme intention de l'empaler sur ses cornes. Hawks esquiva gracieusement l'attaque frontale et effectua un retournement aérien pour venir la frapper directement sur l'arrière du crâne ce qui la rendit vaseuse pendant quelques secondes ce qui suffit à perdre sa concentration et fit disparaître sa transformation. Le pro héros profita qu'elle soit immobile au sol pour planter ses deux plumes à côté de son cou tandis qu'il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Momiji était allongée sur le dos, et lui debout avait un pied de chaque côté d'elle. La jeune fille détourna le visage pour dissimuler des larmes de rage qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

_ Tu as gagné, reconnu-t-elle finalement.

0000

Hawks sorti du poste de police avec un étrange arrière goût dans la bouche. Il ressentait habituellement une certaine satisfaction à accomplir son métier de héros mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Il avait appelé ses acolytes puis ensemble ils avaient conduit la jeune femme sous les verrous pour avoir usurpé le travail des héros sans en avoir les accréditations nécessaires. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet et avait constamment gardé son regard rivé au loin.

Son secrétaire lui avait lancé un regard équivoque quand il était rentré à son bureau mais il l'avait ignoré à moitié énervé sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_ J'ai quelque chose pour vous, annonça Barry d'une voix pincée. Eraserhead vous a emmené le dossier de Momiji Sato.

Hawks releva vivement la tête comme s'il avait pris le jus. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi dès qu'il était à faire à cette jeune femme? Pourtant, maintenant tout aurait dû rentrer dans l'ordre, il l'avait battue, l'avait condamnée pour les mauvaises actions qu'elle avait mené… Son regard s'arrêta sur le dossier et il s'en saisit rapidement pour le lire avidement.

Il lu que durant l'année que Momiji avait passé à Yuei, sa soeur s'était échappée du centre de rééducation où elle se trouvait pour retrouver sa soeur. Les retrouvailles avaient eu lieu non loin de l'école et sous le coup de la surprise la plus jeune des deux s'était retrouvée tétanisée de peur. Les pro héros étaient arrivés à ce moment là et avait essayé de maîtriser Ryuko dont les pouvoirs étaient assez violents. Celle-ci, désespérée et refusant de revenir de là où elle venait, avait déchaîné ses pouvoirs contre ceux des héros. Dans la panique qui avait suivis, les deux soeurs disparurent. Momiji fut soupçonnée un temps de cacher sa soeur mais aucunes preuves ne fut suffisantes pour le prouver et finalement elle quitta la filière héroïque et on entendit plus parler d'elle.

Hawks resta longuement songeur après cette intense lecture. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la haine que semblait nourrir Momiji pour les pro héros. Mais, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle faisait une telle généralité de leur cas.

_ Barry, que vont devenir les gamins qu'on a retrouvé chez Sato?

_ Aki sera placé en centre de rééducation, tout comme Natsu, répondit tranquillement le secrétaire. Netsu sera sûrement placée en famille d'accueil mais avec un visage comme le sien elle risque de rester longtemps à l'orphelinat, quant à Ryuko. Avec son casier elle devrait sûrement aller en prison mais vu son état ils la mettront sûrement en asile.

_ Son état?

_ Elle est complètement végétative, elle ne parle pas et ne peut pas s'occuper d'elle-même, précisa-t-il, visiblement elle a reçu un coup à l'arrière du crâne qui la rendu comme ça.

Hawks comprit alors la dernière pièce du puzzle qui lui manquait. Ce jour là, quand Ryuko était venue à Yuei, les pro héros avaient essayé de la restreindre mais quelque chose avait dû mal se passer et elle avait été blessé. Voilà pourquoi il n'en trouvait trace nul part dans les dossiers : une erreur des pro héros feraient tâche. Il ressentit lui-même une honte cuisante face aux comportements de ses semblables. Même s'il appréciait son métier, il n'était pas aveugle au point de savoir qu'il n'était pas forcément parfait, mais de là à imaginer une telle chose, il en était presque choqué.

_ Hors de question que cela reste ainsi, déclara finalement Hawks en se levant.

Barry le regarda sortir par la fenêtre avec un petit air satisfait, il lui avait fallu un peu de temps mais il semblait finalement avoir compris. La fougue de la jeunesse mêlait à un esprit comme le sien, il était sûr qu'il pourrait faire changer les choses depuis trop longtemps laissées de côtés.

Momiji sortit de la prison en massant ses poignets mis à mal par les menottes. Elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi elle n'était soudainement plus arrêtée. A moins que Hawks soit l'homme le plus inconstant du monde. Soudainement, elle n'avait plus aucun doute.

Effectivement, elle tomba nez à nez avec Hawks à la sortie du poste de police. Celui-ci affichait son sourire de conquérant et semblait attendre des remerciements qu'elle se fit un plaisir de ne pas lui donner.

_ Ne m'ignore pas comme ça, demanda-t-il en la rattrapant alors qu'elle était passée devant lui sans rien dire.

_ Tu es celui qui m'a mise en prison, lui fit-elle remarquer.

_ Parce que tu me l'as demandé, répliqua Hawks avec un grand sourire. Et je suis également celui qui t'en ai sorti donc on peut dire qu'on est quitte non?

_ Non, trancha Momiji, je voulais que tu prennes une décision mais si c'était pour en arriver là j'aurais préféré ne pas aller en prison du tout.

_ Ok, un point pour toi, reconnu le pro héros de bonne grâce. Je t'offre un verre pour me faire pardonner?

Momiji lui lança un regard blasé devant autant de… Elle ne savait même pas quoi. Ce type était tellement imprévisible et inconscient que s'en était presque une blague en lui-même. Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir mais son sourire innocent et ses manières de conquérant l'amusait malgré elle. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle l'avait choisi comme moyen de rédemption à son insu. Finalement, à sa façon, il avait donné sa réponse à sa situation.

_ Je pense qu'il te faudra plus qu'un verre pour te faire pardonner, déclara ingénieusement Momiji avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi, se moqua Hawks.

_ Toi non plus.

_ On est bien assorti.

Un petit silence suivit sa déclaration et il se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé trop fort d'un coup. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa façon de faire dans la dentelle, quand il pensait quelque chose il se contentait de le dire et de voir ce qui se passait ensuite. Mais, il avait mal interprété son silence car Momiji était absorbée par d'autres pensées que sa personne.

_ Où sont les enfants? Demanda-t-elle la voix serrée.

_ Toujours là où tu leur as dis d'aller, expliqua calmement Hawks en l'invitant à entrer dans un petit bar sympathique.

_ Tu ne les as pas envoyés en centre? S'étonna Momiji en prenant place face à lui sur une table contre la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville en contrebas.

_ Tu aurais préféré? Répliqua Hawks avec ironie.

_ Bien sûr que non, soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle songea que ses yeux allaient finir par être bloqué en haut à force d'être tout le temps blasée par ce garçon. Il n'était décidément pas une bonne fréquentation, après tout il l'avait même envoyée en prison !

_ J'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dis, avoua finalement Hawks pour briser le silence. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ces enfants subiraient les erreurs des adultes autour d'eux. Je ne pense pas que la société ait encore atteint sa forme parfaite mais je pense qu'elle peut encore évoluer dans le bon sens si les bonnes personnes font les bons choix.

Momiji le regarda les yeux écarquillés devant autant d'éloquence et de bon sens venant de la personne qui passait habituellement son temps à se comporter comme un gamin qui aurait oublié de grandir.

_ Je ne pensais pas entendre des choses aussi sensées sortir de ta bouche, avoua-t-elle sans prendre de pincettes.

_ Hé ! Je vais me vexer, la menaça-t-il.

_ Rien ne peut te vexer, répliqua Momiji d'un air sous entendu.

_ Ok, c'est vrai, mais quand même, j'ai un coeur !

_ Où ça ?

_ Quelque part, supposa Hawks en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Finalement, le serveur arriva et ils commandèrent de quoi boire. Une fois servis, ils commencèrent à enchaîner les verres jusqu'à ce que leurs voix deviennent plus pâteuses et leurs joues plus colorées.

_ Rejoins mon agence ! Répéta Hawks pour la énième fois.

_ Hors de question ! Répliqua Momiji pour le même nombre de fois.

_ Mais pourquoi? On pourrait faire avancer les choses !

_ Je ne suis même pas un pro héros, lui rappela la jeune femme en plissant les yeux en se rendant compte que son camarade venait de se dédoubler sous ses yeux.

Hawks la regarda avant de prendre un peu de saké et de lui en lancer sur le front d'un air sérieux.

_ Voilà tu es officiellement un pro héros, maintenant accepte mon offre, ordonna-t-il.

_ Je suis presque sûr que ça ne se fait pas comme ça ! Pouffa Momiji avant d'éclater d'un rire sincère.

Elle s'accrocha à la table avec la force du desespoire tellement elle riait. Elle imaginait tellement les pro héros se faire baptiser ainsi, surtout Endeavor (est-ce qu'il aurait prit feu avec de l'alcool sur ses flammes?), et Hawks la rejoignit rapidement gagné par les même images mentales. Pendant ce temps, le serveur les regardait avec une appréhension grandissante. Pourquoi ce genre de choses arrivait forcément quand c'était lui de soirée?

Finalement, ils se firent jeter à la porte et durent rentrer à pieds. Mais, comme ils possédaient des alters, certains promeneurs purent apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à deux oiseaux ivres mort essayant tant bien que mal de voler dans le ciel étoilé.

0000

Momiji était entrain de cuisiner un curry pour toute sa petite famille quand elle entendit un bruit en direction de le fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. En se retournant, elle aperçut Hawks collé contre la vitre qui la regardait. Elle dû se retenir de ne pas rire en ayant l'impression de voir un gros pigeon toquant à la fenêtre pour obtenir à manger.

_ Je peux lui lancer des cailloux ? Demanda Natsu qui n'avait toujours pas digéré que le pro héros s'en prenne à sa mère adoptive.

_ C'est tentant mais non, répondit Momiji. Par contre tu peux lancer ça.

Elle lui tendit un quignon de pain. Le visage du jeune garçon s'éclaira d'un immense sourire et il ouvrit joyeusement la fenêtre pour le lancer directement dans la tête de Hawks. Celui-ci attrapa le morceau d'un geste rapide et s'installa accroupi sur le rebords de la fenêtre tout en grignotant ce qu'il venait de gagner pendant que Natsu bouillonnait de rage.

_ Yo, fit Hawks comme s'il n'avait pas conscience du comportement du garçon.

_ Je vais finir par appeler la police, déclara Momiji en l'ignorant royalement. C'est de la persécution.

_ Je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

_ Peut-être…

_ Rejoins mon agence et je te laisserais tranquille, insista-t-il.

_ Si je rejoins ton agence je devrais te supporter à longueur de journée, alors non merci, l'assura la jeune femme.

_ On dirait des amoureux, fit remarquer Netsu avec un sourire angélique. Momi est toujours plus souriante quand Hawks est là.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit bruit surpris et indigné tandis que le pro héros éclatait de rire sans vergogne.

_ Et Hawks est plus gentil maintenant qu'il connaît Momi, finit la petite fille.

Ce fut autour du pro héros de s'étouffer tandis que Momiji ricanait fièrement du retour de flamme qu'il venait de se prendre gratuitement.

_ Hors de question que Momi soit amoureuse d'un sale type comme lui, s'écria Natsu outré.

_ Doucement Natsu, fit la jeune femme, je ne suis amoureuse de personne. Et soit plus gentil avec Hawks.

Le jeune garçon grommela dans sa barbe mais s'abstient de tout commentaire supplémentaire sur le fond de sa pensée.

_ Bon, maintenant que tu es là, viens manger avec nous, proposa Momiji.

_ Avec plaisir !

Hawks se faufila dans la cuisine par la fenêtre et s'installa sans gêne sur une des chaises autour de la table. Alors qu'il s'amusait à taquiner Momiji pendant qu'elle finissait de préparer son plat, il sentit qu'on le tirait par sa veste. Il baissa le regard et avisa Aki qui le regardait fixement de ses yeux jaunes.

_ Ok, viens là bonhomme, mais t'as intérêt à être sage sinon je te vire, déclara le pro héros en le posant sur ses genoux.

Aki, qui de toute façon ne parlait pas, se laissa faire sans un mot. Il attrapa les couverts devant lui et commença à jouer innocemment avec eux. Pendant ce temps, Hawks avisa deux bosses au niveau de ses omoplates sous son tee-shirt de All Might.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as là?

Délicatement, il souleva le tee-shirt, Aki se mit à gesticuler mais ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son enquête. Hawks découvrit deux bosses sous les omoplates du petit garçon, il passa doucement un doigt dessus et pu remarquer à quel point la peau était tendue à ces deux endroits.

_ Son alter, ce sont des ailes, conclut-il.

_ J'en étais arrivé à la même conclusion, avoua Momiji en posant le plat sur la table. Mais il n'a jamais montré son alter devant nous. J'espère seulement que c'est normal.

_ Si son alter est déjà apparue, il serait plus simple qu'il laisse ses ailes sorties, on ne dirait pas que c'est normale. Tu as essayé de voir un spécialiste?

_ Pour qu'il me demande d'où il vient et l'emmène dans un centre de rééducation?

_ Effectivement… Si tu venais travailler avec moi, on pourrait changer ça.

_ Ne l'utilise pas comme une excuse, répliqua sèchement Momiji.

Finalement, le repas continua dans une relative bonne humeur, Ryuko ne mangeait qu'avec l'aide de sa soeur mais les enfants étaient déjà autonomes. Mais, Hawks garda à l'esprit son idée durant toute l'après midi.

0000

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hawks alla leur rendre visite tous les jours, réitérant sa demande à Momiji inlassablement malgré les refus quotidien qu'il essuyait. Ses acolytes commencèrent à prendre des paris sur qui cèdera en premier. En parallèle, le pro héros se renseigna sur la loi et chercha à faire évoluer les moeurs à propos des enfants et l'apparition des alters ainsi que les drames autour de celle-ci.

Finalement, un mois plus tard, alors que Hawks avait enfin trouvé du temps pour se rendre chez Momiji. Il fut étonné de trouver sa porte ouverte. Il fut légèrement intrigué et aussi un peu inquiet mais il fut rapidement rassuré en voyant Momiji assise sur la table dans le jardin.

_ Tu es en retard, déclara-t-elle sans même se tourner vers lui.

_ Le métier de pro héros est prenant, répliqua-t-il avec humour.

Elle ne répondit rien et il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il remarqua alors les papiers d'adoption officiel qu'elle avait posés sur la table.

_ Merci, fit-elle simplement.

_ Pour?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien que tu es derrière tout ça, répliqua Momiji sans le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je t'ai dis que je voulais faire avancer les choses, ce n'est que la première étape, précisa Hawks avec une humilité qui ne lui était pas familière.

_ Ce que tu as fais, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, avoua la jeune femme en redressant finalement son visage vers lui.

Ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux émeraudes et Hawks fut saisit par la beauté de ses traits à la fois si purs et volontaires. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se leva et prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser. Le baiser, chaste, sembla figer le temps et ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla à la fois une éternité et une fraction de seconde en même temps.

_ Je ne devrais pas, murmura Momiji en tentant de détourner le regard.

Mais Hawks n'avait pas raté le rouge sur ses joues et l'avidité de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Malgré son attitude, elle semblait le désirer autant qu'il la désirait.

_ Je ne veux que ton bonheur, déclara-t-il dans un murmur.

Il se surprenait lui-même mais les mots lui venaient naturellement comme s'il les avait gardés trop longtemps en lui et maintenant que ses sentiments avaient été portés à la lumière du jour, ils étaient libérés.

_ Tu es un pro héros, et moi un hors la loi, insista Momiji.

_ Not anymore.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois il l'empêcha de se défiler. Il souhaitait qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux et à lui rappeler qui il était vraiment. Il voulait qu'elle voit à quel point les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard étaient puissants et sincères. Il espérait qu'elle l'accepte dans sa vie.

_ Tu ne vas pas me passer les menottes cette fois-ci j'espère, murmura Momiji.

_ ça dépends de toi, répliqua Hawks sur le même ton.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait régler ça dans la chambre...

_ Tout à fait d'accord.

En une fraction de seconde, il l'avait soulevée pour la prendre dans ses bras et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

_ C'est de l'autre côté, fit simplement remarquer Momiji en se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire.

Hawks redressa fièrement la tête pour ne pas perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait et prit l'autre couloir. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Momiji et il la déposa sur le lit avec une délicatesse agréable. Leurs bouches se lièrent à nouveau mais cette fois-ci le baiser fut plus sulfureux, alimenté par une désir grandissant des deux versants. Hawks était à moitié allongé sur Momiji tandis qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de retirer mutuellement leurs vêtements. Finalement, et sans trop savoir comment ils réussirent, ils se retrouvent nus, peau contre peau, retenant leurs respirations dans l'attente de ce qui allait venir.

Momiji, allongée sur le dos contempla les deux ailes immenses de Hawks qui les recouvraient d'un voile protecteur. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou tandis qu'il y déposait des baisers alanguis qui provoquaient des vagues de chaleurs dans son bas ventre. Avec hésitation, elle tendit la main pour toucher les plumes qui tombaient à côté de son visage. Elle sentit Hawks frissonner sur elle et s'enhardit à les caresser, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elles étaient aussi sensibles et se rendit compte à quel point les maîtriser devait être difficile pour le pro héros.

Celui-ci descendit lentement pour continuer à embrasser chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune femme. Il en avait tellement rêvé ces derniers jours qu'il réalisait difficilement qu'il était vraiment avec elle. Chaque instant lui semblait un chance formidable et il voulait chérir son corps à la hauteur de ses sentiments. Momiji laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand les baisers de Hawks atteignirent leur but final et ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur ses épaules musclées. L'entendre ainsi excita encore d'avantage le jeune pro héros qui la prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour enfin parvenir à l'instant magique qu'ils désiraient tout les deux.

La jeune femme crut se perdre dans les yeux brûlants de son amant tandis que tout son corps ressentait une incroyable sensation de plénitude et de bien être qui la laissa essoufflée. Hawks passa une main dans ses cheveux si doux et se perdit un instant dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait à partager cet instant là avec elle.

Ils continuèrent cette longue nuit dans leurs bras jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Les ailes de Hawks leur servirent de cocon dans lequel ils s'endormirent avec l'esprit enfin apaisé.

Deux mois plus tard, les acolytes de Hawks étaient ravis : Momiji avait rejoint leur agence (pour le meilleur ou pour le pire) et maintenant elle faisait marcher leur patron à la baguette. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils crurent au départ. Rapidement, ils se rendirent compte que l'un comme l'autre passait leur temps à se chamailler et à mettre en place des blagues de plus en plus douteuses. Heureusement, Momiji devait diviser son temps en trois parties : dans un premier temps elle devait reprendre des cours à Yuei pour valider sa licence de pro héros, dans un deuxième temps elle devait accompagner Hawks durant ses missions pour son stage en agence et dans un troisième temps elle gérait le premier centre d'aide pour enfants.

Il leur avait fallu batailler pendant un long moment que ce soit au niveau de la loi ou des forces de l'ordre mais l'opinion publique leur apporta un coup de pouce non négligeable. Le pro héros avait le don de conquérir les personnes par sa prestance et son attitude générale et il sut faire adopter leur combat par le reste de la population du Japon. Enfin, ils eurent l'autorisation de construire le centre, légèrement en périphérie de la ville, Momiji avait insisté sur ce détail car elle était persuadée que ces enfants avaient besoin d'un climat sereine et paisible pour surmonter les horreurs qu'ils avaient pu traverser. Ensuite, ils avaient dû recruter des personnels mais là aussi, beaucoup de personnes se joignirent à eux, croyant en leurs idéaux et la jeune femme fut sincèrement touchée de voir que tant de personnes souhaitaient les aider.

Les centres de rééducation ne furent malheureusement pas fermés mais Momiji était en charge de tous les dossiers traitant des enfants donc elle n'en envoyait jamais là-bas. Pour elle, les enfants avaient tous les moyens de surmonter ce qu'ils avaient vécu tant qu'on leur en donnait une réelle chance.

Encouragés par la réussite de ce centre, d'autres virent le jour à travers le Japon et offrirent une réelle chance à leur société de progresser dans le droit chemin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, un an plus tard, alors que Momiji était entrain de gérer l'accueil des nouveaux enfants, deux personnes à la notoriété qui n'était plus à refaire entrèrent dans son centre et se présentèrent à elle.

_ Bonjour, Mademoiselle Sato? Demanda une jeune femme à la longue chevelure littéralement flamboyante.

_ Oui c'est bien moi, répondit-elle en tentant de dissimuler sa stupeur de les voir ici.

_ Je nous présente, Raiko Shibuya et Umiko Todoroki, fit la deuxième aux cheveux roux. Nous avons entendu parler de votre travail et voulions vous y aider.

_ Ce serait avec joie!

 **FIN.**

* * *

Aloooors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Il est vrai qu'on voit les dérives des parents avec les alters des enfants mais pas vraiment comment cela se passe quand des gamins de quatre ans se retrouvent avec des pouvoirs limite capable de détruire le monde x'D

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D


End file.
